


A silver lining at the horizon

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [14]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bohn needs a hug or two, Bohn needs people to protect him, Bohn protection squad, Break Up, Duen needs to learn a lot about friendship, Friendship, Growing Up, Healing, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Talking, and Duen needs to be responsible for his own actions, and his friends, and relationships, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Sequel to:- Another flowerboy- You make me brave againIt's been a week since Bohn broke up with Duen and got together with First. Duen doesn't take the break up well and Bohn gets crushed by guilt. What he needs are some serious talks with his boyfriend and his friends to make him realise he isn't alone in this. And maybe one with a former rival.Warning: Duen isn't innocent or very nice in this and knows exactly what he's doing. He definitely has to learn a thing or two about friendships and relationships.
Relationships: Bohn/First, Ram/King
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 21
Kudos: 130
Collections: FirstBohn - when a ghostship takes your soul





	A silver lining at the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> So even after the last episode I still had this urge to write more about Bohn/First and especially about the time of Bohn's break up with Duen. It got a bit more angsty (in my opinion) than I'd previously thought, but it still needed to be said.
> 
> You should probably read "Another flowerboy" first. "You make me brave again" can be read after this ;)
> 
> That being said: Have fun!
> 
> And now: Have fun!

A silver lining at the horizon

From all the people who could’ve found him, Bohn would have never expected Frong to appear.

„What are you doing here?“

Bohn had rather wanted to sound fierce and aggressive, showing Frong exactly what he thought of him. Instead, he sounded tired and exhausted and not at all as if he wanted to be left alone.

Frong shrugged as he let himself slide down the wall, his piercing eyes uncomfortable: „Let’s talk?“

No. That was the one thing Bohn really, really didn’t want. There had been enough talking going on lately and most of it had been full of accusations against him. 

„Fuck off.“

„First is worried.“

The words were said almost carelessly into the room, as if they didn’t carry the whole weight with them, pushing Bohn down into the ground with guilt.

He knew, he definitely knew, but all he could think about now was the anxiety and panic crushing his heart into pieces, making it almost impossible for him to do anything besides freaking out.

But, wait ...

„You know?“

It had been one week since he and First had gotten together. One week since he’d broken up with Duen. One damn week.

Frong snorted: „Of course I know. He’s my brother and has the most open face I’ve ever seen. He’s been talking so much about you those last weeks, I put one and one together.“

Bohn could do nothing but stare. For someone who’d kept all his feelings inside for months, he couldn’t believe First had told anyone about him. And what did Frong mean with an open face? He had had his problems reading his now-boyfriend for some time.

„Don’t look at me like this. We talk as a family, you know? Especially with my mother staying at home so often. She wants to know what we’re up to. You turned up a few times in First’s stories and she asked after you and that’s why I know now.“

The blush was coming strong, making Bohn giddy despite his desperation. For First to talk so much about him. Even when they hadn’t been together. Something like guilt came back, reminding him how he himself hadn’t talked about this with anyone.

„Aren’t you going to tell me to treat your brother well or I’ll be dead?“

Frong looked as if Bohn had asked him to run around naked: „What?“

„Threaten me? Or something like this? Because he’s your brother?“

Memories of fights and tasks to prove his love for Duen came back into his mind, making him tighten his fists.

But Frong only huffed and let his head fall back against the wall: „Why should I? He’s my older brother and an adult and responsible for his own actions. Of course, I’ll hate you if you hurt him, but I think my opinion on you won’t change a thing then.“

Well, that was definitely unexpected. Unexpected and ... relieving. He’d proved himself for such a long time, just to be blamed and insulted, he didn’t need another one on the long list. But maybe it was also because First never seemed innocent beyond measures.

„What surprised me more than him falling for you, was you falling for him. Despite Duen.“

Unconsciously, Bohn pulled a face. Of course. His great love with Duen. It would always come back to that, wouldn’t it? Especially with Frong. The old rivalry still wasn’t forgotten, was it?

„You wish I would have done it sooner?“

Frong laughed: „No. I’m quite happy where I am right now, thank you. But who knows how it would have been if you hadn’t been in the way back then? No, I’m kidding again, don’t worry. It’s simply strange to know you’re the one who broke up, not Duen. Or wasn’t it?“

„You’re not the only one to be surprised then.“

„What do you mean?“

„I still wonder why he didn’t break up with me first.“

„Why?“

Bohn couldn’t believe Frong asked him seriously. He even looked as if he meant it, frowning slightly.

„You must be joking.“

„Why?

„Come on“, Bohn was about to laugh, „You never thought well of me, no need to pretend. You’re not the only one.“

„If I’d really think like that, I wouldn’t be as calm about your relationship with First, believe me“, there was no amusement anymore, „I saw you wooing Duen. And despite being grumpy and pushy sometimes, I never thought you were treating him especially badly.“

It was like being hit over the head.

Of course, his friends had told him something similar, but they were his friends, they had to.

Of course First had told him, but he’d never really seen Bohn with Duen.

And there had always been this part of him, wondering if he was actually an asshole, deserving Duen’s rejection despite his own pain, his aching heart.

„Otherwise you wouldn’t have been together with him for a year, would you? And you wouldn't have fallen for my dumb brother.“

„Hey!“

„He’s my brother and I can say what I want“, Frong grinned, „But I like how you’re instantly defending him.“

„He’s amazing, okay? Not dumb.“, Bohn murmured, his heart getting a bit lighter when he thought of his boyfriend.

„If you’re so in love, why are you hiding then?“

The guilt came back, choking Bohn. The guilt, the fear, the disappointment in himself. Because it was all his own fault, wasn’t it? If he hadn’t been so adamant about them getting together. If he’d been a bit more patient, he wouldn’t have hurt Duen. If he’d been different ...

„Bohn?“

Realising his breathing had gotten faster, Bohn took a deep breath. Frong seemed serious and honest. He was also as neutral as possible, so should he tell him?

„I feel guilty.“

„Why?“

„Because I hurt Duen.“

  
„Well, it’s a break-up, so of course someone gets hurt. But isn’t it better than the pain to endure it?“

„Apparently he’s been crying for days now.“

„He must have been shocked then. But why is this such a surprise for you?“

Bohn locked eyes with Frong, the next words heavy on his tongue: „Because when I told him I wanted to break up, he laughed at me.“

For the first time, Frong lost his calm: „He laughed?“

Bohn shrugged before speaking those words he hadn’t told anyone till now: „At first he didn’t believe me and got angry for pulling back when he tried to kiss me. Then he started laughing and telling me what an idiot I am for doing this and why I dared to tell him so after he’d bought fifty roses for me instead of before.“

„Duen? Duen did this?“

„Yes.“

Not saying anything else, Bohn wondered if Frong would believe him at all. This scene didn’t fit all those other moments with Duen in public at all. He understood people who didn’t believe in him. Like all of Duen’s friends.

„Wow. I wouldn’t have thought he was capable of it.“

„You believe me?“

„Why should you lie to me after being forced to talk?“

Well, that was certainly a point for Frong, wasn’t it?

„Don’t know. No one seems to believe me.“

„No one? Not even First?“

Hello shame, welcome back.

  
„I haven’t told him.“

„Why?“

„I don’t want to pull him into my shit. And he had to listen to stories about Duen long enough. We broke up and that’s enough of that.“

„But apparently it isn’t. What happened?“

„His friends visited me.“

„The crazy gang?“

Bohn nodded: „Exactly. And they visited First as well to ask him if it’s true and if he’s the guy I cheated with.“

„What? You didn’t cheat on Duen, did you? First would have never accepted you two-timing.“

Finally feeling a bit more secure, Bohn agreed: „I didn’t cheat on him. Initially, I asked First for help with my relationship and at some point, my feelings changed.“

„So why did they think so?“

Bohn shrugged, not wanting to say more.

„Duen told them?“

„Maybe?“

Frong huffed: „You know, I had a crush on him, but it’s been long gone and to be honest, when I watched you two in the end, I was happy to be with Thara. Which means you can tell me if Duen did shit like this. I won’t be mad at you.“

„I don’t know, okay? All they told me was about him crying for days without end and I felt guilty. But of course, I wondered if he’d told them anything.“

„Didn’t you tell them it’s a lie?“

„I tried, but they’re on Duen’s side, of course. And I didn’t want to tell them about his first reaction and my suspicion. They wouldn’t believe me anyway and it would have been wrong to blame him like this. Still, I’ve always been the bad guy, haven’t I?“

„At least you haven’t tried to make Duen seem bad in front of others. Which sounds very shitty. Although did you actually tell him about First?“

„No! Why should I?“

For some time Frong kept silent, looking on the ground, his brows furrowed.

„What did my brother do when they came to him?“

„He politely told them to ‘fuck themselves’, if he is to be trusted. I rather suspect he asked them to leave the shop once they became personal.“

Frong laughed: „Sounds like him! You know, he’s actually capable to protect himself and you, if needed. So please tell him before he goes crazy, okay?“

„But it’s all my fault and I don’t want to drag him into this mess.“

„As I said“, Frong grinned, „My brother is an adult and he knew which mess he’d get into when he started dating you. So trust him on this.“

Bohn huffed: „You sound so reasonable! Where’s the guy I hated?“

„He takes a day out. But don’t worry, he’ll be back.“

„Oh, thank god.“

Slowly, Frong stood up again: „Don’t worry, I don’t want to be your best friend. You have other people for that and maybe you should tell them everything. By the way, First will be here in a second. You better prepare yourself mentally.“

Wait, what?

„Can’t let you overthink and avoid talking, can I?“

And with those words he vanished from the storeroom, letting in a frantic looking First, who visibly relaxed as soon as he saw Bohn.

„There you are!“

And just like this, Bohn had his arms full, his boyfriend throwing himself at him with full force, as if the whole situation hadn’t been difficult for both of them. 

„What? Why?“

„Sorry“, First pulled back with a shy smile, „Should I have asked first if it’s okay to hug you? I was so worried, I didn’t think about it, sorry.“

After one year of having no one in his arms and only one week of having such luck, it was still strange to be able to experience this. His boyfriend in his arms. It was new but wonderful and he pulled First closer again, not daring to let go.

„No, it’s okay, it’s okay.“

But First drew back again to grab Bohn’s face with both his hands: „We’ll go home, I’ll cook and then we’re going to talk, okay?“

Bohn, still staring with awe up into First’s eyes, only nodded. First pulled him back against himself once more.

„But if you want to, you can cry here first.“

Bohn didn’t know if he’d ever hurt from smiling softly before.

~~~

First made sure to fulfil his promise to Bohn, wrapping him up in blankets and sending him onto the sofa until dinner was ready. With so much patience, Bohn was envious of, did First wait until they’d eaten and cuddled for some time before he opened the box again.

“What exactly happened for you to hide and cry?”

Bohn pulled a bit back. Not to distance himself, but to get a clear head. To prepare himself mentally for talking about this instead of cuddling, even though he’d preferred to continue the long-time hug.

“First”, he started, watching his boyfriend almost shyly, “If you want to, I will tell you. But I don’t want to pull you into this mess and I feel guilty for doing it.”

Apparently realising how serious Bohn was and how much he needed this bit of distance, First stayed where he was: “But I want to get in this mess of yours, because I care for you, Bohn. I would even want to do it if you weren’t my boyfriend, okay? So please tell me what’s hurting you.”

Bohn took a deep breath: “Duen told his friends I cheated on him.”

First pulled a face: “I suspected so when his friends came into my shop. But why? What did you tell him?”

Shrugging, Bohn got a hold on one of First’s hands, needing something to ground him: “I told him nothing. The only time I mentioned you in his presence was way before we broke up when I declined an offer for a date because I was meeting you.”

First stared at him and Bohn felt himself blush: “I know, I know. I am a real dumbass.”

“No, you’re not. You simply didn’t expect to fall for someone else and you thought we were meeting to improve your relationship with Duen.”

“Well”, Bohn commented dryly, “It definitely improved my relationship with him. The break-up was an improvement after all. At least for me.”

Frowning, First started to draw circles on Bohn’s knuckles with his thumb: “You never told me how he took it. Expect for the cheating bit he apparently told his friends. But how did he react?”

“He laughed”, Bohn winced, not sure how First would take the news.

“He ...”, First swallowed, “He laughed?”

Bohn nodded.

“This little shit!”

There was so much anger behind those words, Bohn jerked back. He would have wanted to ask why, but First was already talking again.

“Sorry if I’m insulting him now and I know he’s your ex, but this little shit came to my shop before your birthday to get those damn roses and to tell me off. Back then I suspected he might know about you meeting me and wanted to make sure I didn’t make a pass on you. And to remind me of the fact that you were his boyfriend. He even told me he would move in with you, despite me not having asked for any of those facts. Now I guess he had a feeling something was going on.”

Bohn stared: “You knew?”

First seemed a bit guilty: “I never told you because I didn’t want to make matters worse between you, even afterwards. And maybe I should also confess to him coming back two days later. Just before his friends arrived.”

“What?!”

“He reminded me of how he’d told me to stay away and told me I’m an asshole. I didn’t agree or disagree, but told him he should have taken better care of you if he’d wanted to keep you. So maybe I am the reason?”

Bohn knew he could be angry. It probably would have been a good idea to tell him about all of this, but he understood why First hadn’t done it. It was the same reason why he hadn’t told him about Duen laughing and all of his friends blaming Bohn left and right for days now.

“You didn’t want to make matters worse.”

First nodded, still worried. But despite all the shit which had happened, Bohn felt happy. Because his boyfriend had told Duen off. Because he’d not told Bohn out of worry instead of ignorance.

“Me too”, he smiled and leaned closer to give First a short peck to the lips.

When he leaned back again, his boyfriend sighed: “Duen played us all, didn’t he?”

Bohn pulled a face: “Pretty much. I still have no idea why he laughed and why he was crying for days afterwards, but I’m pretty sure he played us. Somehow.”

He’d felt guilty for all those days, but listening to First’s rant gave him the opportunity to accept his actual feelings. That and knowing even Frong believed him.

“What happened then? What did his friends do?”

“They met me at university and demanded an explanation and an apology. When I told them I didn’t cheat on him and he hadn’t seemed to devastated when we broke up, they called me a liar and told me they’d make sure I would pay. I still don’t know how, except if they try to annoy the hell out of me, but I’d rather not see them every day and have them scream at me.”

“That’s what they’ve been doing?”

“Yes. And ...”, Bohn swallowed, “Ram has visited me.”

“Ram?”

“He’s King’s boyfriend. The one with the plants.”

“Ah”, First nodded, “How did it go?”

“He tried to charge at me, but King held him back.”

“He tried to hit you?”

“Well”, Bohn shrugged despite not feeling calm at all, “To be fair he threatened me in case I would ever hurt Duen right after we had a boxing match and I guess Duen had just told him of the break-up.”

First needed a moment: “That’s a lot to unpack. You guys had a boxing match?”

“Duen’s friends wanted to test my loyalty when we got together.”

Bohn would have never thought seeing First so stunned and frustrated would make him happy. But it happened because of him. Or over him, his worry for him making him even frustrated in the first place.

“Are we in kindergarten? What’s that supposed to help with? Didn’t they trust Duen at all?”, but First didn’t give Bohn time to answer, ranting on, “No, of course, they didn’t. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be running after you know, would they? I have to admit he has been very successful, making everyone fuss so much about him. Isn’t he a grown-up?”

“I guess so?”

Someone taking up a stand for him was new to Bohn, but oh so very wonderful. He still wasn’t sure if he deserved it, but to have someone not instantly taking Duen’s side and judging the way he behaved harshly in favour of Bohn, did amazing things to his heart and even for a few moments to his self-worth.

First huffed a bit more, his fingers by now kneading Bohn’s hand absentmindedly.

“What happened then? King held Ram back?”

Bohn nodded, feeling the embarrassment coming back once again: “He led Ram out of the flat and promised we would talk.”

“And? Did you?”

“I ... didn’t respond to his messages.”

“What? Why?”

Trying to make himself as small as possible, Bohn concentrated on their joint hands instead of First’s face.

“I don’t want him to get into the middle of it all.”

“Did he try to contact you?”

“Yes?”

A gentle hand at his chin made him look up: “Don’t leave him hanging. He’s your friend and you want it to stay that way, don’t you?”

“But, Ram ...”

“If Ram chose to protect Duen, King is more than allowed to protect you. Or at least get the whole story from you. Okay?”

Bohn knew he probably should have told any of his friends more than an embarrassed “Duen and I broke up”, not knowing what else to say. He knew he had fucked up out of fear. Fear being the asshole once more. Fear of being rejected by his own friends.

He would have probably reprimanded himself if it had been the other way around, but First looked at him with such tenderness, it almost made Bohn cry.

No, scratch that. It definitely made him cry and for some time he fled into the safety of his boyfriend’s arms.

~~~

With First’s support, Bohn decided to talk with his friends. First of all with King and then the rest. 

“From what you’ve told me, they’re a crazy but nice bunch and I’m pretty sure they have no idea what’s going on. You definitely don’t want them to get their information from Duen, do you?”

Bohn had shaken his head violently. That was the last thing he wanted, even if it still felt strange to maybe, eventually accuse Duen of lying.

He knew Duen was lying, had experienced it several times in their relationship, but some part of him still asked: What if it was true? What if he was the one lying?

And that fucked him up more than anything else.

~~~

After Bohn had repeated the break-up and whatever had happened around his birthday to King, they sat quietly next to each other on Bohn’s bed. King obviously needed a moment to work through it all, his eyes unfocused.

Finally, he turned with an unreadable face, making Bohn nervous enough to make himself seem smaller automatically.

“Dude”, King started, his voice soft, “I am sorry I didn’t see it earlier.”

It definitely wasn’t what he’d expected. He’d expected disbelief and maybe anger. Accusations as well, but not an apology.

“No”, Bohn stammered, “You ... I ... I should have told you.”

“Maybe it would have helped, but I should have definitely been able to see your suffering without you telling me. Sorry I’ve been so self-absorbed and unable to get you out of this.”

“You believe me?”, Bohn asked tentatively.

“Of course”, King nodded, “I have no idea what Duen’s feelings are about this and why he behaved the way he did, but you’re my friend and you have no reason to lie to me about this. I know you too well for that.”

For a moment they grinned at each other, suddenly five years younger again and up for no good in school.

“Besides”, King continued, “When you told me I remembered too many moments which I witnessed and which were like this itchy scratch, but I didn’t know what was wrong. And your short-time break-up during the camp, of course.”

“Oh”, it was painful to remember that one, “Yes, that happened. I should have let him go, back then, but I was still too deep in love with this idealistic version of him I had made up.”

“You know”, King mused, “Back then he did the same. He cried the whole time until you came back to him, even though he’d been the one to break up with you. Do you think he tried to do the same this time?”

“Cry so much until I go back?”

“Maybe that’s the only way he knows how to treat others. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen him apologise to anyone, least of all you. So to think he uses this tactic to make you feel guilty and come back, forgive him even, doesn’t seem too out of the question, doesn’t it?”

“But why did he tell people I cheated on him?”

King’s face darkened: “My guess would be that he realised you wouldn’t come back and after this talk with First he knew it was partially his own fault, but he can’t take that? So he needed to change the story to shift the shame?”

This made far too much sense and it hurt Bohn deep inside.

“What if he actually thinks I cheated? What if his view is true?”

King grabbed Bohn’s face with both of his hands: “Wait a second.”

“I’m an idiot sandwich?”

King blinked and stopped talking, staring at Bohn as if he’d started to fly.

“Sorry?”

Giving him a little shake, King grinned: “You kind of are, yes. But only because you beat yourself down all the time. Maybe he actually thinks he’s right, but that’s no reason to blame you like this and make everyone hate on you and First. And it doesn’t invalidate your own feelings, okay? You were in pain and you’re still in pain, but you’re no longer in love with him. Breaking up is your right and you’re not responsible for his happiness any longer. Especially not with the way he handled your happiness during the last year. Let his friends handle it. I mean, what would you even do to make him less sad? Get back together again?”

It was as if someone had punched him in the gut and opened up a portal to another world.

King was right. He couldn’t do anything and he was sure as hell he didn’t want to get back together. At all. He’d apologised profoundly to Duen until he’d started laughing at his birthday and he didn’t think another talk would solve the matter. After all, Duen had never really listened to him.

As a reply Bohn shook his head, still stunned.

“What was your plan instead? Let everyone think you’re a cheater and be miserable and alone?”

Bohn shrugged: “It seemed like a fair choice.”

This time he got an eye-roll as a response, but he knew King had understood how serious he’d meant it.

“So, why didn’t you tell me? Was it something I did or said?”

“No. It’s just ... Ram ...”

“Ram?”

Now King seemed close to laughing: “Ram has his temper, but he won’t come after you again. Believe me, we’re able to differentiate between standing up for our friends and our relationship. I told him I’d support you the same way he supports Duen and he has accepted it. I’m not sure how much I should tell him about all of this, but let’s see.”

It was fascinating to see such a solid and strong relationship with so much trust and faith. Bohn had always feared Duen would break up with him, if he had had another opinion as him or if he’d said ‘No’. To think they could have had completely different opinions and stay together? It was mindblowing. 

Thinking back to First, he started to smile. With First he could start to imagine it, even if it still seemed weird and threatening. Still, he was able to imagine it in a distant future and wasn’t that all that mattered? 

“What are you smiling about?”

“I envy you two”, Bohn confessed, “Seems you and Ram have a relationship which I could only dream of. I am happy you have him.”

“Well, that’s definitely going to persuade him to like you”, King laughed with a grin and a brush through Bohn’s hair, “But what about First?”

“We like different racing teams, so maybe not all hope is lost”, Bohn’s grin got softer, “He’s different than Duen though. He’s already holding my hands and cuddling with me, so I think we’re off to a good start.”

Another brush through his hair and King was smiling: “I’m happy for you, just so you know. But for the record: If he makes you cry, please let me know. Even if he makes you slightly uncomfortable.”

Bohn felt tears threatening to run down his cheeks: “What? You’re going to hit him?”

“No”, King shook his head, “But I’m going to buy you ice cream and organise a sleepover with cuddles.”

“Sounds a lot better.”

“Sure as hell it does!”

And then Bohn pulled King into his arms, hugging him tightly with tears finally flowing.

“Let’s start with the cuddles”, he murmured into King’s hair.

“Whatever you need”, King responded and Bohn was sure he was crying as well.

~~~

King promised and delivered on one thing specifically: He organised a sleepover with all their friends.

It was the first in a long long time and it was good. Kind of healing even. Right in the beginning of it, Bohn told the rest what had happened, still afraid someone would put all the blame on him, telling him he deserved all the hate and anger and guilt. But no one did. And even though he knew they were his friends and it was likely they’d side with him, he still felt happy they didn’t turn away instantly.

“But why did his friends all react so violently?”, Mek whispered when they sat next to each other later, watching some show Boss had chosen. He had the most peculiar taste in movies, which made movie nights always a blast.

“They’re very protective over him”, Bohn shrugged, “They’ve always been. Remember the match.”

“Well”, Mek replied with a grim look on his face, “Let them try again because now we will protect you!”

Boss, who was splayed on top of Mek, turned to agree wholeheartedly, just as the rest did. Having his friends around him, supporting him was such an amazing feeling, Bohn wondered why he hadn’t asked for it for such a long time. 

“Thank you!”

Then he cuddled them, smothering Tee with his biceps and almost crushing King who had the misfortune of being in the middle of all of it. Cuddles turned into a pillow fight, which turned into a chaotic sleepover, the TV still running and the snacks on the table. With King’s feet poking against his ribs, Bohn almost felt like a child again. Which was a nice feeling, once in a while.

~~~

“How is Ram?”

Bohn and King were still tidying up from the sleep-over, the rest had gone already when Bohn finally dared to ask the question.

For a few days, he hadn’t seen any of Duen’s friends and there had been no fierce glances in his direction. First hadn’t gotten another visit as well and as nice as it was, it was almost creepy as well. Because they had simply stopped without a warning.

King looked up from the trash bag. 

“It’s ... difficult.”

“Between you?”

Instantly feeling guilty, Bohn pulled a face.

“No”, King shook his head, “We’re good, but I told him the stories didn’t match and how there had been problems with your relationship for quite some time, hurting you as well. Then I asked him if he’d gone to First as well, but he didn’t even know about it and wasn’t okay with it. I guess he told them his opinion and it probably wasn’t nice for anyone. When he came back he wanted to know your side of the story, listened and then went off again. Till then he’s been mostly quiet about it. As far as I know they’re still talking and sorting their shit out. With Duen.”

“Oh.”

He really hadn’t wanted for Duen to have a fall out with his friends. That would be terrible.

“Don’t worry. In my opinion, Duen needs to be checked and he definitely needs to reflect on his actions. But his friends are too protective of him and love him too much to leave him like this. They might not seem like it, but they actually talk about their problems sometimes. Till now Duen hasn’t been the centre of their criticism though. So let them work it out and don’t worry too much. If anything, Duen has brought it onto himself.”

“True, but ...”

King pointed a finger at him, making Bohn cross-eyed and effectively silencing him.

“He’s not your responsibility anymore, so shush it. I promise you, if Ram had been convinced of Duen’s innocence, he wouldn’t have asked. Even though his initial reaction was fury, he must have had some doubts in his mind already. After all, he knows Duen for some time now, so it’s no wonder.”

Probably thanks to all those cuddles the night before, Bohn was actually able to stop his destructive train of thoughts for the moment. He’d believe King and his words and maybe it would all get better. At least someday.

“By the way”, King grinned, “When I told him you approve of me being with him, he grumbled. But regarding the blush he was having, he’s quite happy about it. And maybe rethinking his reaction back then when you started dating Duen.”

Now Bohn was the one blushing.

“To be fair, I probably would have reacted the same way he did, if Duen had just been a friend.”

“So why didn’t you want to fight Ram? I’m your friend here!”

Since the whole image seemed ridiculous, Bohn laughed: “Because you’re damn able to protect yourself and choose the right person. And Ram definitely isn’t as bad as I was.”

King shrugged: “Didn’t hurt less, so there’s that.”

Bohn went in for a side-hug, pulling King as close as possible: “You can tell him I want another match if he hurts you, okay? Deal?”

King elbowed him in the ribs: “And have you lose a second time? No thanks. Just bring me ice cream if it ever happens, promise?”

That Bohn could do: “Promise.”

~~~

Instead of going back home, Bohn decided to visit First. They hadn’t planned anything, but even if he would only sit with First for a bit before he closed the store, it would be enough. His mind wondered if it was alright to go over like this, but spending a day and a night with his friends had made him brave. Even if First didn’t have time, it was alright, wasn’t it?

The fear of First sending him home instantly vanished, when he stepped into the shop and First instantly started smiling: “Bohn!”

There were no customers around and as soon as Bohn arrived at the counter he got a short peck to the lips, which surprised him more than anything else. And it made him so happy he couldn’t stop the wide smile spreading across his face.

“How was it?”, First grinned at him before turning back to cut the flowers he had in front of him. Apparently he was already preparing the shop for the next day, meaning it had been a slow day so far.

Bohn leaned on the counter to watch his boyfriend.

“It was amazing. I didn’t know I had missed those times with them. Just goofing around and watching whatever Boss has found most recently is amazing. And we got to talk. I told them.”

First smiled at him, signalling his attention: “How did it go?”

“They’re awesome and promised to protect me.”

“That’s wonderful, I’m happy for you.”

Bohn’s heart widened with all the happiness he was feeling inside and then First leaned closer again, putting a flower behind Bohn’s ear.

“Now you’re the prince in the middle of his knights.”

“A tall prince”, Bohn argued.

“Still a prince in need of protection.”

“For now.”

“Of course”, First grinned, giving Bohn another kiss, “And in need of a lovely gardener, isn’t he?”

“More than anything else!”, and because he felt especially brave today, “And there’s a lot of sowing to be done.”

“Bohn!”

To hear his name called in such a playful way while seeing First laugh and blush at the same time, filled his heart with even more happiness.

“Well”, First had calmed down a bit, his hand now in Bohn’s, “I see your point and have to agree. So much work for us, seriously. So, let’s say half an hour and we can go upstairs?”

“Did you have dinner yet?”

“No, but I have some stuff in the fridge to cook.”

Thoughts about making out vanished pushed aside by the prospect of cooking together. Funny enough, it had become Bohn’s favourite pastime. Especially since he was now allowed to give First little pecks whenever he felt like it. And because nothing else could calm him like working next to his boyfriend, his presence and his chatter grounding him in a way which was completely new to him. Or had been, a few months ago. Now it was familiar but still wonderful. 

“Sounds perfect”, he smiled, leaning closer for another kiss. Which he got. In the middle of the shop, with every risk of customers entering. But First told him with every fibre of himself: He was worth it.

Bohn’s happiness tripled. 

This time there was a real chance of it all going right. Because this time, First and Bohn would work together to get it right.

Getting another playful kiss, Bohn could do nothing else but smile. The wounds in his heart had started healing.

~~~

Extra Scene:

Duen seemed surprised when he opened the door and looked at Ram in front of him. Especially since Ram had an unusually grim look on his face.

Stepping back, Duen led their way to his room to give them some privacy. His eyes were still a bit swollen and red, making Ram’s first instinct to care for Duen come back. But he’d done that already and he’d almost made a fool out of himself, as well as the rest of their friends. No matter which version was the truth now.

When they finally sat down, Duen started talking first: “Is this about ... Bohn? Did you see him?”

Ram took a deep breath. This was the first time he’d ever actually confronted Duen about something like this and it was a strange feeling. Needed, but strange.

“I did. As well as the group.”

“Oh”, now he had all of Duen’s attention, “What happened?”

Instead of answering, Ram asked his own questions: “Duen. How did you know all of us went to see him? And why are you so eager for this to happen?”

Duen blinked several times but kept quiet. Almost quiet: “I ... you ... he cheated on me.”

Ram lifted his eyebrows, making Duen obviously uncomfortable with his stare: “So you told all of us. And you told the others even the name of the person, making them go to his shop and harass him.”

The spark of excitement he could see in Duen’s eyes was like a hand around his heart, squeezing tightly.

“They did?”

Ram nodded: “I was close to hitting him and I would have if King wouldn’t have held him back.”

“You don’t need to hit him for me. But of course, you told him you would if he hurt me.”

Yes, yes he had. And he still wondered why Bohn hadn’t done the same to him when he’d started dating King.

“Duen?”

Duen tilted his head sideways as a reply.

“How did you know he was cheating?”

Now Duen was blushing: “I ... he ... why do you ask me so much today? Isn’t it enough to know he did it? What do you want from me?”

“The truth”, Ram said with a sigh, “Simply the truth. So?”

But Duen stayed silent, something akin to a pout on his lips and a lot of frustration in his eyes.

“Duen. You got all of us angry and ready to smash his skull in. The least we want is to know how you knew and if that’s really what you want. Or do you think it will make him crawl back to you?”

“Did King tell you to ask me that?”

For the first time ever, Ram felt something like anger towards Duen. 

“He didn’t. I had to ask him what Bohn was saying because he didn’t want us to fight. But what he told me was different from what you told me, so now I want to know the truth.”

The silence was deafening.

“I love you like a brother and I will always protect you and you know the others will do the same. But instead of making us attack someone else, you could have asked us to comfort you. And you could at least tell us the truth. You have no right to use us to make Bohn pay. Regardless of whether he was cheating or not. But if you lied ...”

Duen winced but stayed quiet, which was enough of an answer for Ram.

Ram sighed again, exhausted by now: “Maybe think about why you lied and what our relationship actually means to you. I’ll be there for you if you decide you want an actual friendship.”

“You have never complained before! And he instantly got together with First, so of course, he’s been cheating!”

“Maybe I should have complained earlier then”, Ram stated, which made Duen freeze up, “Maybe not everything is Bohn’s fault and we should have seen it earlier. Maybe this whole relationship was doomed from the start, but not only because of him. Maybe we should have questioned your words earlier. But I think it’s sad to mistrust words from a friend. So maybe think about it and tell me when you’ve come to a conclusion. The rest wants to know as well, by the way.”

That was it. Ram was out of words by now, his throat dry and in pain. Almost as much as his heart. He hated to hurt Duen, but the last days had made it clear: they needed to talk and Duen needed to rethink. Because a friendship was no one-way-ticket and they weren’t by his side to support him and his belief of being the only victim. Maybe this fight had been necessary. Even if it was harsh and painful.

Duen knew when Ram had nothing else to say. He stared down at his hands, angry tears in his eyes. For once he couldn’t put the blame on someone else. Maybe he would. Later with Ting or Tan, he could blame Ram and King. If they let him.

Ram stood up to leave the room: “I’ll wait.”

No reaction.

Slowly Ram turned towards the door. Just when he’d arrived and was about to open it, Duen spoke with a soft but tired voice: “I am sorry.”

Ram turned, but Duen didn’t look at him, staring at his hands and feet, the tears now flowing freely.

Since there was no other movement, no other reaction, Ram decided to leave anyway. Let Duen think and cry first.

This time the words came right before the door closed again: “I’ll call.”

Ram was smiling, despite his own exhaustion. Maybe it would all be well again. Maybe they had all needed this to grow some more. Maybe it would lead to a better friendship.

He felt relieved as if some responsibility had been lifted from his shoulders. And wouldn’t it be funny if he’d had to thank Bohn for that? Ram snorted. He definitely had to tell King about that thought. But maybe not today. Because the rest of the day would be dedicated to silence. Also some hugs. He needed them.

the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know if you liked it ^^
> 
> Btw: I'm definitely planning on some fluff for Bohn/First now! ^^  
> If you have a request, pls let me know!  
> and if you want to rant at me, feel free: https://morathicain.tumblr.com/


End file.
